


Slip n Slide

by 2Min4CheckingUOut



Series: Misunderstood [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, Invasion of Privacy, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Min4CheckingUOut/pseuds/2Min4CheckingUOut
Summary: Donghyuck finds Mark's hidden stash and has a little fun.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Misunderstood [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265483
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Slip n Slide

It's Friday and the two boys just arrived at Mark's house after school ended. Big surprise Mark won their daily round of rock paper scissors. Mark tells Donghyuck to go ahead and go to his room while he himself goes to the kitchen. Mark's plan is to get the snacks and drinks ready for movie night while Donghyuck picks out the movie. Cause knowing Donghyuck he'll take an eternity to pick something out so it's best if Mark gives him a head start on that job. 

In fact its wiser for Mark to not interfere at all as Donghyuck picks a movie. Criticizing any of the younger's choices could led to petty arguments and Donghyuck is far too competitive and stubborn in supporting anything Mark dares to go against. It would be a lost cause. It's just smarter for Mark to take his time in the kitchen and let Donghyuck figure the movie out without any heated debates.

Donghyuck enters Mark's room, throws his backpack on the floor before heading straight for the desk where Mark usually keeps his laptop. Except there's a problem. Mark's laptop isn't on the desk. Nor is it in the drawers. On the bookshelf. Or the bed. It's not on the night stand either. So Donghyuck just stands there dumbfounded. Looking around the room slowly to scan for the missing computer. 

Donghyuck gets on his knees to peer under Mark's bed. His eyes flitted across the limited dark space landing on the outline of Mark's laptop and a mid-sized box next to it. Donghyuck drags the computer out first. He fumbles around with the keys, having to re-enter Mark's password three times before he gets it right. The computer screen is frozen on a private browser with a couple tabs opened. The current tab the screen is showing features a video. Donghyuck stares dumbly at the image of a young man head blown back in what he can only assume is pleasure. The tanned, hairless chest is shiny with perspiration and flushed ruddy pink. The mystery man's eyes are closed, mouth slightly agape. 

And Donghyuck can't believe this shit. Mark watches porn. Gay porn. But holy shit. His boyfriend watches porn instead of being intimate with Donghyuck himself. He feels like he should be furious with Mark, but he's not. Donghyuck's feelings are a blurry mess of emotions. He feels insecure, jealous, and ashamed. And just the tiniest hint of heat creeping up within Donghyuck. He feels slightly hot imagining Mark in bed touching himself to the image of a moving picture and passionate moans. 

If Donghyuck paid more attention to the image on the laptop screen he might have noticed the similarity's to porn boy and himself. Soft, smooth hairless golden skin incasing the taunt, strong but lithe muscles of a dancer's body. The many freckles adoring his face, neck and body. Or even the similar facial structure to his own. Nope, Donghyuck didn't see any of this. Instead all he saw in his mind was Mark being attracted to someone who isnt him.

_____________

Donghyuck stares blankly at the screen before mustering up the courage to hit play. The soft moans and breathy sighs erupt from the laptop speakers, coming out louder than anticipated startling the teen. One hand reaches out to quickly snap the laptop screen closed. Donghyuck takes a few moments to take some deep breaths and calm himself down before tentatively opening the laptop again. 

This time prepared for the onslaught of sexual sounds he's already fiddling with the volume controls. Turning the sound low enough to not be overheard outside the room but loud enough for Donghyuck to make out the soft pants and pleas of the camera boy. 

The boy is not making much sense to Donghyuck as he's speaking in English. Donghyuck's frown settles deeper upon his stoic face. Mark likes foreigners or at least someone who can speak in English with him. Donghyuck can't do that, his english is poor at best. He should make a point to practice the language more, not only to impress Mark but because it would benefit him in the future no matter his chosen career path. But if it helps to seduce Mark he's all for it a hundred percent. But as a bonus, not as his motivation. 

Donghyuck just studies the boy, eyes getting wider and wider pupils dilating as he watches the screen. Intrigued, yes he's touched himself before but he's never played with his asshole before and he is stunned. Sooo Mark likes bottoms, Donghyuck can be a bottom, or well he can learn to be one. Plus, how difficult could it really be.

Some time later Donghyuck would learn it can be quite difficult when you have no clue what the hell you're doing. Or trying to do, keyword being try. 

At this point Donghyuck has thrown caution to the wind he's stripped himself of his clothes and is stroking himself to hardness at the thought of Mark getting off to watching porn. He plays with his dick for a bit using saliva as lube until it dawns on him. Mark touches himself so he probably has a stash of lube around here as well. Donghyuck didn't find any while looking for the laptop so if there is any lube around it's probably in the box under the bed. 

Donghyuck takes a few seconds to consider how much of an invasion of privacy this would be but says to hell with that. He grabs the box and makes quick work of opening it. Eyes going shockingly wide as he stares down at the box contents. Lube, of various sizes, flavors, and sensual feelings. Some handcuffs, little clips he's unsure of what they're for he'll later come to know of as nipple clamps. A few rings some with attachments others without. And other assortment of accessories and sex toys. 

The young boy is stunned into silence. His boyfriend is some sort of sex fiend pervert but he cant even kiss Donghyuck for more than a minute without squirming away because he can't deal with anything too rated with the younger boy. 

Donghyuck feels really hurt knowing Mark probably has so much experience and sex knowledge compared to him. But he only came to be that way because Donghyuck never had the opportunity to experience sex for himself. He's always been head over heels for Mark, while Mark obviously dated or at least messed around with others long before he ever saw Donghyuck in a romantic or sexual way. So in Donghyuck's twisted way of thinking he has every right to experiment with the box he just so happened to find.

Feeling brave Donghyuck chooses a lube, the most basic and simplistic of the bunch. The only thing making it remotely interesting is its flavored. Watermelon, Mark's favorite fruit or food Donghyuck thinks. 

Donghyuck generously coats his fingers and trails them down his cock before going further, slipping past his balls and down the crack until he reaches the puckered hole. Breathing becomes labored and his fingers grow shaky nerves catching up to him but he can't turn back now. Index finger pushes against the rim feeling resistance, Donghyuck grits his teeth and fights the resistance he feels. 

A pained whimper escapes his taunt lips. His eyes ghost back to the laptop as he watches the boy finger himself open shoving four fingers into his experienced hole and moaning wantonly. Donghyuck wants that so he keeps going. Mentally telling himself he's got this. He works the finger in and out of himself until it doesnt hurt, it doesnt feel good yet but it no longer hurts. He starts to curl his finger like he saw the boy in the video do and now he's starting to get it. How good it can feel. 

Excited Donghyuck hurrily puts in another finger meeting less resistance but he still feels the burn of the stretch. Following the same pattern of working the fingers in and out and getting use to the stretch until it no longer hurts. Donghyuck starts to curl his fingers and moans unashamedly as he's rocked with an unknown feels so good sensation. 

Donghyuck is so lost and feeling how good this feeld he doesn't hear the door open and he definitely misses the sound of the tray of snacks and drinks toppling over. Thank goodness Mark had the foresight to remember how messy Donghyuck and he are so he only grabbed snacks in containers and bottles of drinks. 

Mouth shaped in a shocked O before Mark calls out to the younger in surprise, "Hyuckie, Hyuckie."

Donghyuck murmurs at the sound of Mark's voice all thinking it's just part of the fantasy. "Yes, yes. Mark there. Oh, Mark," Donghyuck's voice comes out in a pitchy whine. 

Mark slams his door shut and Donghyuck is rattled out of his thoughts but his fingers never stop. They keep working their way in and out of his puckered hole and stares at the older in hazy eyes coated in unshed tears. A gurgle bubbles up and a broken sob comes out "Markie." And then Donghyuck cums with his dick untouched staring right at Mark with little shame at his display. 

Mark blinks a few times, rubs at his eyes, then his jaw tightens and he walks out the room door clicking shut behind him softly. Donghyuck stares sadly at the door, Mark left him without a word. Not even two minutes later Mark strolls back into the room, this time a washrag in hand. He crosses the room in what feels like slow motion. Hands coming up slowly but gentle as they move across his skin a warm wet rag the only separation between Donghyuck and his skin. 

Mark moves slow, quiet but sure in his cleaning ministrations. Neither boy says a word. When Mark gets to Donghyuck's hole he just gives Donghyuck a shy look as if asking for permission, Donghyuck nods just as equally shy. And Mark cleans him up before tossing the rag in the dirty clothes hamper. 

Mark grabs a clean shirt, boxers and loose sweats out from his drawers and wordlessly hands them to Donghyuck. Donghyuck pouts a little trying to lighten the stifling silence. "Help me put them on," he jokes teasingly. He doesn't expect Mark to help him, it was just a joke and that's why the surprise of Mark actually helping him tug a shirt on over his head makes Donghyuck's breath hitch. That's the only reason why it hitches when Mark looks at him like he's gold, like Mark is a flower and Donghyuck is the sun that brings nothing but warmth, comfort and life.

They don't talk about what just transpired moments before. All Mark does is having the gall to look sheepishly ashamed as he closes out of the private browser. Effectively making it so Donghyuck never sees what the other two tabs showed on screen. One being a sound cloud of Donghyuck's voice and the other being his Instagram page filled mostly with selfies and moments with Mark or friends.

Mark doesn't know if Donghyuck ever saw the other two tabs contents but even if the younger did he's going to do his damnedest to pretend it never happened. That Mark doesn't regularly get off to videos of pretty petite curvy tan cam boys while he uses the audio of his boyfriend singing and stares at selfies the younger takes and posts on social media. 

Nope, Mark will act like shit never happened. Because no one really needs to know. No one needs to know how Mark holds it together, keeping himself from lusting after his boyfriend regularly. 

With the windows closed Mark opens a non-private browser and turns on Netflix. They settle for some thai boy's love drama and huddle up underneathe the blankets for some cuddles. Donghyuck long since being on the verge of exhaustion, thanks lack of stamina the younger will snort in indignation, falls asleep within the first 10 minutes of the first episode. 

Mark turns the laptop off shortly after the younger passed out. His hands fumbling for his cell phone setting an alarm 2 hours from then. Wanting to make sure the younger is awake in time to eat dinner and go back home before his overprotective father demands his return. And preventing said overprotective father from banning Mark to ever see the love of his life again.


End file.
